NoFace
Enhanced strength, stamina, and durability Telepathy via nanites |gender = Male}} NoFace is one of Providence's enemies as well as the leader of the E.V.O.s in The Bug Jar. 1.10, "The Forgotten" History Background During the Nanite Event, NoFace was in Kiev, Ukraine when a large concentration of active nanites was funneled into the city. NoFace was one of the first inhabitants to turn into an E.V.O. and he apparently went insane. He soon discovered he had the ability to telepathically communicate with other E.V.O.s and control the less intelligent ones. After a shield was placed around the city, now renamed The Bug Jar, NoFace felt an overwhelming feeling of abandonment. He made getting out of the city his number one priority, and getting revenge on those who abandoned him second. Season One The Forgotten NoFace ordered one of his underlings to shoot down Captain Calan's ship in order to capture the team. He forced Calan and the others to rebuild the ship. When Rex, Bobo and Six were sent on a mission to retrieve an important device that Calan's team was meant to deliver, NoFace shot their ship down as well for parts to repair the first ship. NoFace met them again below the city where Calan and his men were being imprisoned. He was able to take the device from Rex, but only because it was important to Providence and thus would lure more ships to the Bug Jar. He then led another attack on Rex and the others at an abandoned hotel. Rex was able to retrieve the device from him as he stung him with Holiday's sample taker, before he and the others escaped on another ship. At the last attempt to escape the Bug Jar, NoFace tried to reach the hole in the shield on a Floater. NoFace then fell back into the city just to learn that Captain Calan remotely destroyed the Providence ship. Season Two Alliance Later on Van Kleiss used Breach to break into the Bug Jar to forge an alliance with NoFace and use his army for world domination. NoFace agreed to the alliance on the condition that he could kill Rex in exchange. To Circe's dread, her boss' plan was working well until Rex drove a wedge into Van Kleiss' and NoFace's relationship. Van Kleiss needed Rex alive, though not intact, to discover how he got his powers back while NoFace wanted to kill Rex. In the process NoFace lost two chances of escaping from the Bug Jar: Van Kleiss's alliance and the malfunctioning shield generator as well as getting revenge on Rex. 2.04, "Alliance" Season Three Heroes United During the Alpha Nanite crisis, nearly every E.V.O. in the Bug Jar was killed by Alpha 3.10-11, "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United". However, NoFace escaped and was imprisoned in a providence facility in high security from the Bug Jar off screen. 3.17, "Enemies Mine" Enemies Mine NoFace was released from his highly secured cell by Hunter Cain after a prison break at a Providence base occurred. Out of rage, he jumped out and attacked him, Gatlocke, and Valve. He was held down by Hunter Cain until he mentioned that the group's objective was to kill Rex. By the sound of this, NoFace agreed to form an alliance. Planning to tire Rex down, he encountered Rex in the sewers and fought him. However, he escaped shortly afterward. Later, they located Rex's location which was at a base used to offload Rex's surplus nanites. After finding Rex, the party began to do battle, but lost due to Rex manipulating his surplus nanites to cause the nanite chamber to trap them in a yellow dome-shaped barrier. Endgame, Part 2 NoFace makes a brief appearance. He is cured, and returns to his human form. Personality NoFace has a rather vicious personality. He is extremely vengeful, whereas he proceeded to kill Rex for he was the one who stopped NoFace from escaping the Bug Jar. He also has a hatred towards humans and Providence for locking him up, calling them "The Before", most likely since they forgot them and left them in pain. Physical Appearance NoFace was once a faceless E.V.O. who had the ability to talk to other E.V.O.s. He had red and black skin and two sets of arms, with one set smaller than the other. As a human, NoFace is a young man with black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. Powers and Abilities NoFace can communicate with other E.V.O.s through their nanites; this lets him control the unintelligent ones and persuade the intelligent ones like Rex. He can also see into their minds using this power. NoFace has proven himself to be an extremely strong E.V.O. with greatly enhanced strength. He is skilled at fighting, and the four arms he possesses further this ability greatly. In battle he is a highly formidable opponent, as seen in the fight with Rex, Agent Six and Van Kleiss where he is able to easily overwhelm all of them individually. Like most E.V.O.s, NoFace is very damage-resistant, able to survive such weapons as Six's Magna Blades or being buried underground without any noticeable negative effect. His great strength, as seen before, was capable of knocking Rex into a pillar. He was also able to withstand a large part of pavement crushed unto him by Van Kleiss. Appearances Season One * 110. "The Forgotten" Season Two * 204. "Alliance" Season Three *317. "Enemies Mine" *320. "Endgame, Part 2" Trivia * NoFace talks in the first person plural (for example, he says "we" or "us," instead of "I" or "me"). * NoFace is the only talking E.V.O. that lived in The Bug Jar. * The Bug Jar's population was seemingly completely wiped out by the Alpha Nanite, leading many to assume NoFace had perished also. With his reappearance in a heavily secured cell in Providence Head Quarters, it would imply he was either transferred to that facility after his second appearance in the series, or somehow survived the Alpha's attack and was then transferred. * Once cured he kind of looked like Rex References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Villains